Out of This World
by Aura the Artist
Summary: A maybe love story between a wannabe doctor and a ninja traversing universes. [KakashiXOC]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: _Just Fuck Me Up_

* * *

A popping noise woke Kakashi up in the middle of the night. He jumped out of bed ready for an ANBU member to tell him to report to the hokage. Instead, there was a flash of light and suddenly it was… morning?

Exhaustion hit.

He was not in his apartment.

For about two seconds, he observed his surroundings as best he could. There was a television showing some sort of drawn characters, a dark brown couch, a low table, an opening to the kitchen - there was a person in that kitchen. That person was a woman. She was screaming.

Pan: caught; breakfast: saved.

 _Fuck pain. Ow. Ow._

Kakashi collapsed into darkness.

* * *

Saturday mornings always followed a certain routine: wake up, do some sun salutations, stretch, turn on cartoons, and make pancakes. Even after she began living by herself, Keira followed the routine her dad set forth when she was young. Every Saturday held a special place in her heart, tugging at the nostalgic strings of childhood memory.

Keira rolled out of bed and performed her sun salutations, saying hello to the sun that peeked through her translucent, white shades that covered her half-open bedroom window. Books littered her apartment, advertising her favorite hobby to anyone who was around and forcing her to shove some out of the way for her morning stretches. Before stretching, Keira shoved her dark brown hair into a messy bun to keep it up and out of the way.

Meandering through the living room, Keira turned on Tom and Jerry, and continued on into the kitchen. Lucky for her, her apartment had an open concept design, so she could peer into the living room – to watch her cartoons – while making pancakes.

The window in her kitchen let the morning sunlight dapple the tiles peacefully, a welcome change from the hectic school year that just ended. Keira had just finished her first year at medical school, and she was looking forward to a relaxing break. Despite the general agreement that staying at school and doing research during the short summer was the practical thing to do for an aspiring doctor, she had been planning to go down south to help her nana move into a retired living community.

While flipping the pancake in the pan with one hand, Keira covered her yawning mouth with the other.

A loud pop from her living room overtook the other noises in her apartment for a moment.

Snapping to attention halfway through her yawn, Keira whipped her head around to peer into the living room from her place in front of the cooktop in the kitchen.

There was a man. There was a man in her apartment. There was a man in the middle of her third floor apartment.

Like any sensible girl that lived alone, she screamed and threw the pan – with her breakfast still in it – at the offender. He seemed a bit unsteady, but still managed to grab the pan out of the air in a carelessly perfect move. Then, he collapsed.

The man that mysteriously appeared in the middle of her – just moments ago peaceful – third floor apartment just collapsed.

In a moment of pure panic thinking that she had somehow killed this stranger by throwing a pan at him - despite the fact that he caught it, she ran over to him.

Fully taking in his appearance, Keira wanted to scream again. He looked exactly like Kakashi Hatake from Naruto. The mask, the headband, the hair. The only deviations from his standard look from the show were the clothes he was wearing. Instead of the long sleeve shirt and green vest, he had on a tight sleeveless shirt with attached mask.

 _A cosplayer. It has to be a Kakashi Hatake cosplayer. How the fuck did a cosplayer get into my living room? Okay, Keira: check vitals – the man just fainted and you are going to be a doctor._

He was out cold, but his vitals looked good. She glanced over him trying to find some form of identification or a reason for why he just fainted, but she found neither.

 _I don't remember hearing that Comic Con 2007 is somehow in Boston in 2017._

Mumbling to herself, "I should call the police… or should I call an ambulance and get him to a hospital. How did he get in here?"

He was just lying there on her floor out cold. Clearly he was insane and on drugs - right?

 _Hospital it is._

Trying to pick him up, she raised his torso to slide an arm under and heaved his legs awkwardly in order to move him into a fireman's carry.

Keira headed to the elevator grabbing her keys before closing her apartment door behind her.

The elevator doors slid open. Her neighbor, Wyatt, stepped out and smiled at her for a second before his jaw dropped and eyes widened.

"Who is -"

Keira rushed past him and ignored his impending question. "Good morning," she said while holding down the close door button and avoiding eye contact.

Without any other awkward encounters, she put the cosplayer in his passenger car seat, and drove into Cambridge.

The drive _should_ have taken about seven minutes from her apartment across the street from Toscanini's Ice Cream to Massachusetts General Hospital: a straight shot down Main Street. Keira _should_ have kept driving when she saw her boyfriend sitting outside Toscanini's. She _should_ have ignored the fear that crawled into her mind when she saw him there because she had an unconscious and possibly dangerous man in her car.

Despite what she _should_ have done, Keira pulled over into an open parking spot along the street and watched as _her_ boyfriend put his arm around her _bestfriend_ and leaned in for a kiss.

Something broke inside her.

A leaded weight dropped her stomach to her feet. She could hear her heart in her head, pounding away like a funeral drumline. Her hands were cold and clammy. Her thoughts both dissipated and became louder in some sick paradox of confusion and stress.

Just last week her best friend - the one who was cuddling up to her boyfriend - told her that Will was going to propose. They had been dating for three years. Before that, they were friends for two more years. She had been best friends with Emily for even longer - since eighth grade.

How could they do this to her? Years of friendship. Years of loyalty and reliability.

What a waste.

The word betrayal rang in her head.

A piece of her knew that it was better to find out now instead of in ten years after marriage and a kid, but it fucking hurt.

Unable to stop watching, she pressed her face against the window as if that would change what she just saw and give it a reasonable explanation. When that didn't work, Keira used her hands as binoculars to keep watching. If she was going to catch her boyfriend cheating on her with her best friend, she was going to catch everything.

Without conscious thought, Keira took hold of her phone and snapped a few photos of them, lip-locked. Proof for later.

Fury came next. She was angry at them for lying to her, and she was angry at herself for being lied to. She was suddenly outraged that she was crying. Why was she crying? They weren't worth her tears.

But she was so sad too.

What was she supposed to do?

Her subconscious was screaming at her to do something: confront them, call him, make a plan - any plan! The only thing it wasn't telling her to do is pay attention to the man in her car who happened to be waking up.

"Why are you crying?"

Fear overwhelmed all the other emotions she was feeling. The crazy man woke up.

He smiled at her, "yo."

Saucers for eyes, she replied, "I see you are awake now."

"Where am I?"

She didn't know if she should lie to him and say something else in case something triggered him, but her brain was not functioning at it's best so the truth slipped from her lips before any other thought crossed her mind. "We are in Boston. I was going to the hospital."

"Please don't take me to the hospital," his voice betraying nothing while his face paled.

"You collapsed in my apartment. I really think -"

Cutting her off, "Wait, did you say Boston? Where is Boston?"

Either this guy really hates hospitals or he has no idea where he is or both.

"Boston is the capital of Massachusetts which is a state in the United States of America which is a country in North America which is one of the seven continents of Earth," Keira said, indulging him.

"Oh."

"Can I take you to the hospital now?"

"No, no. That won't be necessary." He rose his arm slowly as though it was painful, and moved his headband up so that it wasn't covering his left eye anymore and looked at Keira. "Where am I?"

She stared dumbly at his eye.

 _Holy shit. That does not look like a contact. It's even spinning. Oh my God. Is he trying to hypnotize me? It can't be real. If it was real then it would work, right?_

He broke the silence, "Where am I?"

Her eyes traced him up and down. "Who are you?"

* * *

Kakashi opened his eyes to sunlight streaming through glass windows of a metal box. He was in the metal carriage, laying on a leather covered seat.

He suspected that he had suffered from chakra exhaustion earlier, but maybe he was wrong because there should have been no way for him to wake up after such a brief amount of time recharging.

 _Fuck._

Turning his head slightly to the left, he saw the girl from earlier. Her hair was still in a messy bun - perhaps a little more messy now than earlier, and it looked like she was still wearing her pajamas. However, the most prominent feature at the moment were the tears streaming down her face.

"Why are you crying?"

Like an animal freezing to give the illusion of invisibility, she turned her eyes toward him. The tears that had been streaming down her face stopped abruptly.

She looked like she needed someone to smile at her, so he smiled at her, "Yo."

Saucers for eyes, she replied: "I see you are awake now."

She was a civilian. He could immediately tell from her chakra levels. As a civilian, she should respond to direct, yet gentle, questioning. "Where am I?"

"We are in Boston. I was going to the hospital." Kakashi almost shuddered at the mention of going to a hospital.

"Please don't take me to the hospital," his voice even, but he knew his face probably turned three shades lighter.

"You collapsed in my apartment. I really think -"

Cutting her off, "Wait, did you say Boston? Where is Boston?"

Kakashi really hated hospitals, and he had to find out where he was exactly.

Clearly, he wasn't in Fire Country anymore. Over his time in ANBU, he had traveled almost everywhere in and out of Fire Country, and he had never seen buildings like the ones that surrounded him now. He had to get back to Konoha as soon as possible and figure this whole thing out.

"Boston is the capital of Massachusetts which is a state in the United States of America which is a country in North America which is one of the seven continents of Earth," Keira said.

 _What the fuck?_

"Oh."

"Can I take you to the hospital now?"

Why did she was him to go to the hospital so badly?

"No, no. That won't be necessary." Kakashi's whole body hurt, but he rose his arm anyway. Even though he was running low on chakra, he needed to use his sharingan to get information from this crazy woman. "Where am I?"

She stared directly into his red eye, and nothing happened. Nothing.

She didn't say anything else. She did look a little scared, but that tended to be a normal reaction to the sharingan.

Deciding to break the silence, he asked a different question, "Where am I?"

Her eyes traced him up and down. Was he not just passed out in her home? Didn't she have enough time to stare at him?

Why wasn't his Sharingan working? He moved his headband back down to cover his eye.

"Who are you?"

 _Okay. That was unexpected. Almost everyone knows me, either as the White Fang's son or as Sharingan no Kakashi. Where am I?_

He would need to get his information a different way.

* * *

"My name is Kakashi."

"Did you hit your head or something? I really think I should take you to the hospital. Kakashi Hatake is a character from an anime show."

She tried to give him plausible reasoning: he hit his head at some anime event where he was cosplaying as Kakashi, and when he came to he believed that he was actually the character. Done. Easy. Internally, she begged that he would say yes and everything would magically work itself out.

"Is that so?" He was neutral and passive with every word, almost inviting her to tell him more.

 _Oh my God! This guy is crazy! Does he actually think he is Kakashi Hatake? What am I supposed to do?_

"Can you prove that you are the real Kakashi?"

"How would you like me to do that?"

"I don't know. Do a magic trick or something."

"You mean a jutsu."

She almost rolled her eyes. Honestly, these cosplayers really stick to script. "Yeah. Just don't damage my car or me."

A calculative glint passed through his eyes, "If I prove that I am Kakashi Hatake will you help me?"

"Um… sure." _Oh fuck, why do I feel like I am going to regret this? There's no way he can do an actual jutsu. What does that even mean? "Help."_

He seemed to be regaining his strength quickly because this time when he lifted his arms the motion was smooth and seemingly effortless. Putting his hands together in a weird shape, a poof of smoke appeared and sitting in the backseat was another Kakashi.

Any semblance of calm Keira had obtained was obliterated.

She had to get out - get away. She had to run. This had to be proof. This strange man must actually be Kakashi Hatake from Naruto.

Instead of running, she was freezing up. Instead of screaming, she was gaping. He apparently thought this was very funny because he gave her one of his stereotypical smiles with his half-moon eyes.

"So, what's your name?"

"M-my my name is Keira." How she was able to respond was a mystery.

"Keira, I need your help. Do you believe me that I am Kakashi?"

She nodded, unblinking.

"Good. Can we go back to your apartment?"

She nodded again and pulled the car out onto the road.

"By the way, what type of carriage are we in?"

She took a big gulp of air, trying to calm down. _Four-seven-eight. Four-seven-eight._ "We are in my car. It is a motorized carriage of sorts." _Focus on driving. Focus on staying alive. Everything will be okay._

He was silent for the rest of the ride, as she turned around the block to make a square and get back to her apartment's parking lot.

Once parked, he spoke again, "Why were you crying?"

Then, everything else came back to her, and she broke down again. William cheated on her with Emily. This was the type of stuff she had only seen in movies. She had never expected to be that girl. Maybe that point of view was naive, but if she didn't have trust then what did she have.

Kakashi reached over and patted her head like she was a dog.

"He cheated on me!" She exclaimed loudly between sniffles, "With my best friend!"

"Who?"

"My boyfriend… with my best friend. What a fucking jackass! I can't believe I was going to marry him… that abscess of a man… blithering shit," she continued to mumble incoherently for a few minutes while her crying subsided.

They sat in silence for a moment. Then, Keira abruptly got out of the car. She opened the door and ducked her head back inside, "you comin'?"

He moved his fingers a bit as if testing his movement and then got out of the car and followed her to the elevator.

The ride back up to her apartment was just as awkward as the ride from her apartment, only this time Kakashi was conscious.

"How did you carry me out of your apartment?"

She glanced at him, "I used a fireman's carry. And, you're not that heavy. What do you weigh? 150? 160?"

His visible eye widened, "150 kilos is light to you?" His face shifted from disappointment to acceptance. "Mah, I'm only 68 kilos…"

"Oh gosh, no. I was talking about pounds. It's how we measure things here in the States."

The elevator dinged at Keira's floor, and the door slid open.

Wyatt was still there.

Sure, she hadn't been gone for very long, but seriously? Didn't he have better things to do than stand in front of the elevator with his mouth hanging open?

In spite of her slight apprehension at having Wyatt see the Real Kakashi, Keira smiled jovially at Wyatt, "Good morning. Again."

Wyatt appeared to have moved on from his initial shock only to see Kakashi again and move back into a position of shock-induced stasis. At seeing this, Keira waved her hand in front of his face and said "goodmorning" again.

The pseudo-paralysis broke, but his face was still awestruck, "are you cosplaying as Kakashi from Naruto?" He asked, addressing Kakashi and ignoring Keira's greeting.

Kakashi glanced at Keira, and she gave him a small nod. "Yes. I am… cosplaying Kakashi."

Wyatt's face broke into a smile. "Holy shit, man! I thought you were really him, but I guess you are missing some parts of the costume like the flak jacket. Your costume is amazing! How did you get your hair to stay up like that? Hairspray? Gel? Is it a wig? Why are you dressing up as him though? I didn't know there were any conventions in town-"

"It was just for fun, Wyatt. We are actually pretty busy right now, so please excuse us," Keira said, cutting him off. He looked like he wanted to keep talking, but he stopped himself and moved to the side so they could get to her apartment.

* * *

That guy - Wyatt - knew Kakashi too. Where was he?

As Kakashi followed Keira into her apartment, he pinched the bridge of his nose. He really wasn't in Fire Country anymore.

* * *

 _Author's Note:_

 _Thank you for reading! Reviews are much appreciated!_

 _This story does have a plot! It is not just a random-Naruto-character-shows-up-in-our-universe story. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!_

 _I'm just getting back into creative writing, so hopefully over time my style gets better. This story's writing style is pretty conversational (at least to me). It's relatively casual with lots of italicized or capitalized intonations to illustrate how the characters feel about certain things._

 _If you have any suggestions to help me improve please review or message me. If you want to beta feel free to message me._

 _As reference, Harvard Med School has a break from June 22, 2018 - July 9, 2018 (the official recess is June 25th to July 6th), so it's a pretty short break. This break varies from school to school, but in general they are pretty short._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: _Explain This Shit To Me… Please_

* * *

Kakashi trailed behind Keira as she walked into her apartment. The scent of pancakes still hung in the air, but their normally relaxing smell did nothing to calm Keira.

This day was just the _worst_! Life was handing her all the lemons at once, and she just wanted to crawl into her bed and cry to wallow in her misery, but she couldn't because she had a _literal anime character_ in her home. Who else could say that happened to them?

She was organizing her thoughts: talk to Will, maybe break up with Will, probably break up with Will, almost definitely break up with Will; talk to Emily, figure things out with Emily, maybe grow some healthy distance from Emily, probably find a new best friend; figure out what the fuck is going on with Kakashi, figure out how he got here, figure out how to get him back, ignore the fact that he might have to come visit Nana if she can't get rid of him in the next week; stay sane, breathe.

There was a lot to do and think about… too much. Glancing at Kakashi, it looked like he had a lot on his mind as well.

"We need to figure everything out," she said, having no idea how to do that.

His hand dropped from his face, and he stared at her before nodding. "Aa."

A small smirk made it's way to her face, "I thought only Sasuke used words like that."

His visible eye hardened. Maybe she shouldn't have brought up Sasuke because he might have already left Konoha and tried to kill his future wife. Conversely, Kakashi might not have his team yet. He might still be part of ANBU. Oh no, if he was still part of ANBU did that mean that he would kill her? Peculiarly, that question did not manifest mental red flags for Keira; in fact, she seemed numb to the whole ordeal. Instead of fighting or fleeing, she was freezing - at least on the inside.

"How old are you?" She blurted out. Keira turned around to face him so that they stood across from each other in her kitchen.

He looked at her like she was crazy, and paused a moment before answering, "I'm 27."

 _How old was he in the anime?_

It had been years since she had the time, energy, or compulsion to watch the show, and - despite her younger self having an unhealthy obsession with it ‒ she no longer knew enough to gauge where he was in the timeline if the timeline was even accurate.

"Okay. That doesn't help me as much as I thought it would." She turned her eyes to the ceiling, looking at him was just too much for her to handle. "Here. Let me show you something."

He followed her through the living room and into her bedroom. She walked to her desk, which was stationed next to the end of her bed against the wall, and opened her laptop.

"How do you know me? How did that man in the hallway know me?" He asked, eyeing the computer warily.

For a ninja that should be able to control their emotional expression, he seemed to be pretty similar to how he was illustrated in Naruto: expressive.

Keria bit the inside of her cheek briefly before answering, "You are from a manga and anime called Naruto. It is about a boy named Naruto Uzumaki," his passive gaze turned into a glare, "and his team ‒ which includes you. They save the world, basically." Several minutes passed in silence. "I can show you if you would like," she continued, her fingers anxiously tapping at the keyboard.

He nodded, and sat on the edge of her bed. She picked her laptop up from the desk, and sat next to him.

Logging on, she opened Chrome and typed " _Naruto Kakashi Hatake_ " into the search bar. In less than a second, over five million results popped up. Kakashi gasped. Keira's held turned so quickly she thought her neck would snap, her joints popping loudly. Refraining from asking if he actually just gasped, she watched perturbation cross his face ‒ jaw dropped open, eye bulging ‒ as he saw the _Shop on Google_ section selling Kakashi Hatake figurines.

"This is real. I am in a different world for real," his voice going up at the end of his sentence making it sound like a question.

She nodded in response, trying to be somewhat supportive to this lost man.

"I'm going to help you."

The same part of her that pushed her to become a doctor was pushing her to help Kakashi. Right then, he was just a man who got lost on the road of life. He needed her, and she would always try to help those in need.

He turned to face her fully, desperation carved into him. "Thank you." In his thanks there was a silent offer of his help in return should she need it, a symbolic gesture of genial retaliation.

 _He's very handsome._

Her heart rate picked up, effectively breaking her from her state of denial. A wave of anxious nausea hit. She shoved her laptop into his hands and sprinted to her bathroom, dry heaving into the toilet.

He was beside her in a flash. "Keira, are you okay?"

Keira picked herself up from the tile and splashed some sink water onto her face. "Yeah. My body just remembered that it has emotions and that I have to break up with my cheating boyfriend. Also, can you please not kill me?" Drinking a bit of water, she continued, "Honestly, you don't seem like my biggest problem right now… even though you probably should."

She half-stumbled, half-walked out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. Opening a drawer, she grabbed a Klonopin to help nullify her panic attack enough to ruminate through it.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he reassured her, eyeing the pill suspiciously, "What is that?"

She held it up at eye level. "This is Klonopin, it's a medicine that I use to help me deal with my anxiety." She focused her gaze on him, instead of the pill, and resumed, "Do you not use medication to help with mental illnesses in Naruto ‒ I mean, in your world?"

"Maa, we mostly ignore mental issues," Kakashi explained with a smile, his eye crinkling into the commonly-seen-on-screen crescent.

She smiled slightly at his response. "Don't you mean that you mostly ignore mental issues?"

His smile didn't drop as he denied the claim, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Keira swallowed her pill with some water and giggled at his response. "Okay, okay. Do you have your students yet?"

"Yeah. They're brats."

"Have they already competed in the Chunin Exams?"

His expression hardened slightly, "Yep. The invasion happened last month."

"Has Sasuke left yet?"

A frown marred his masked face, "No. What are you talking about?"

"I know you know he is going to leave. When he got that mark on his neck it was set in stone," she reasoned, avoiding eye contact with the man who had already lost one team and didn't want to lose another.

Kakashi didn't say anything in response, but rubbed the back of his neck forcefully.

Keira sat on her bed again, pulling her laptop into her lap and opening Netflix. "Do you want to watch yourself?"

Intrigued, he sat next to her. Without waiting for a response, she began playing the first episode.

 **A giant red fox stood tall with its nine tails swirling behind it. _Twelve years ago, a powerful fox demon appeared with nine tails. It's tails lashed out, smashing mountains and creating tidal waves._**

 ** _The ninja rose up to defend their village from attack._ A nameless shinobi called out, " _We have to wait for the Fourth Hokage to get here!"_ Another shinobi yelled, " _It's getting closer! Don't let it near the village!_ "**

 **A giant toad appeared, standing across from the fox. _One shinobi faced the nine tailed fox in mortal combat._**

When Minato came on the screen, Keira glanced at Kakashi. He looked rightfully horrified. He was going to watch his teacher die in animated format.

 ** _He sacrificed his life to capture the demon and seal it in a human form, but died in the process. This shinobi was the Fourth Hokage._ Minato looked as imposing as the Kyuubi standing on top of Gamabunta. He held his hands together and light emanated around him, turning the screen white.**

 **Cut to a black screen, Naruto's seal stood out white against the black, and a baby's cry could be heard. Naruto, in baby form, materialized.**

The intro screen popped up. Keira turned to Kakashi, "Are you okay?"

He watched as Naruto ran away from some ninja ‒ paint-bucket in hand, and confessed, "It's weird to watch this. This is my real life, and it's a fictional show that people watch as entertainment."

"We don't have to keep watching," she offered. "I probably shouldn't show you the future anyways…" She hit the spacebar, pausing the video on a close up of Naruto jumping through the air saying he doesn't care.

"It would probably be for the best," Kakashi said apathetically.

"Would you like some breakfast?" It was pushing 10 am, and amidst the rush of the morning her Saturday morning ritual pancake was sitting in a pan on the floor of her living room haphazardly kicked to the side.

His stomach grumbled, and a blush tinted his cheeks. "Yes, please." Those crescent moon eyes returning to make him look cuter than he should.

Closing her laptop, she hopped out of bed and offered him a hand. His mask was satisfyingly flush to his skin, letting her admire his slightly crooked smile as he accepted her hand.

Picking up the frying pan from the living room floor, Keira walked into the kitchen. She threw away the cold, half-baked pancake that was still in the pan, and washed the pan quickly before throwing a chunk of butter in it. "That was really impressive, by the way."

"What was?" He asked.

"When you caught the pan after I threw it at you. That was really cool," she giggled.

He chuckled, lazily showing off his bicep by putting his hand behind his head. "Maa, I trained for years to catch things: pans, plates, cobs of corn. Anything you can find in a kitchen, I can catch. I don't mean to brag, but ‒ as an elite shinobi ‒ I'm pretty a- _maize_ -ing."

Keira snorted, "How are you funny too? I guess you really are good at everything." She poured some batter into the pan. "Can you go in the fridge and find some fruit that you would like to eat?"

He opened the fridge and grabbed an apple and some strawberries. They lapsed into a pleasant silence, and Kakashi showed off his talents with knives cutting up the fruit.

* * *

Keira slammed her head down on the low table beside her plate of half-eaten food. Kakashi and Keira had moved to the living room and were sitting on her couch watching cartoons.

It was almost too easy to coexist with Kakashi. They had only been around one another for a few hours, but they easily bantered back and forth like long-term friends.

Blubbering to herself, she picked up her phone and texted Will: " _Hey we need to talk."_

"What is that?" Kakashi asked, gesturing to her cell phone.

She moved it towards his face to give him a better view of it. "This is a cell phone. I use it to contact other people." It dinged. Kakashi's grip on his knife tightened slightly. "It makes noises like that sometimes."

She unlocked the screen and opened messages.

From: Will

" _Hey babe what's wrong?"_

Resisting the urge to crush her phone, Keira typed back: " _I want to break up."_ Then, she quickly locked the screen and laid the phone screen-down on the table.

"What are you doing?"

"I just told Will that I want to break up," she said. Her phone started to ding in quick succession, so she turned it on silent.

"Isn't that something that you should do face to face?" Kakashi questioned.

"Maybe I would do it face to face if he hadn't cheated on me with my best friend behind my back," she grumbled, "I don't know. I like to think of myself as a nice person, but when it comes to highly emotional situations I just can't involve myself because it's way too stressful. I can suture wounds and tell someone that they only have a few months to live, but breaking up with someone that I really care about makes me too anxious."

Kakashi had been listening attentively, making eye contact and nodding appropriately. "What he did was wrong, but if you don't talk to him then you'll never get closure."

She pulled her legs up to her chest.

"Maybe… I don't know if I want closure right now. I kind of just want the situation to just be over. To be done." He nodded and picked up her phone from the table. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just making sure that he's not saying anything that needs your immediate attention."

"You're the one that needs my immediate attention," she responded automatically before turning bright red. "I didn't mean it like that! I just meant that you need my help to get back home!"

Her retraction was a bit late because Kakashi had a cheeky blush poking out from under his mask.

He laughed awkwardly, "It's okay. I knew what you meant."

He scrolled through her notifications, reading them.

"He's probably just wondering why I want to break up. I should respond to him. You're right," she said, reaching out to grab her phone from Kakashi.

Kakashi turned to face her. "I think you have to respond to him. Now."

"Why?"

"Because he said that if you didn't he was going to come‒" a knock sounded at the door, "here."

Jumping up from the couch, she squeaked, "Fuck!" Turning to Kakashi, "Turn into someone that is not you! Do the jutsu poof thing. Now! And ‒ go to my bedroom, and don't come out until he is gone."

Kakashi obliged, turning into a relatively handsome brunette man with light grey eyes. He sauntered off to her bedroom and closed the door behind him.

Once Kakashi was successfully hidden, Keira opened the front door to a sweaty Will. "Did you run here?"

"Yes," he said, folded forward on his knees.

 _From where_ was the question she wanted to ask, but instead she repeated her text, "I want to break up."

"Why? K, I love you. You mean everything to me. What changed? I thought that I was going to come help you move Nana into the assisted living facility. I took time off work and everything," the words spilled from his lips like water.

Taking a breath, she asserted herself, "I want to break up with you because you are cheating on me with Emily."

* * *

 _Author's Note:_

 _Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it._

 _I was going to add more, but I have to go on a trip where I won't have wifi. Enjoy this short chapter!_

 _Writing any scene where I get to describe Kakashi's lone eye makes me laugh. I feel like I'm making this too real which makes it not very realistic… What are your thoughts?_

 _I'm not sure how much of Kakashi's POV I should illustrate. I was thinking of not including too many scenes in his perspective because I don't know if I can give his character justice. However, let me know in a review if you want more._

 _Guest (Ana): She is going to get some revenge. It won't be like She is crazy and all about revenge, but it will still happen because karma is a bitch._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: _Cheater's Never Win… Usually?_

* * *

Kakashi, in an adapted henge of Sukea, found himself sitting on Keira's bed. She was certainly... something ‒ plain, yet kind.

He decided that Keira read like an open book. Everything she did, she would explain to him. Surrounded by the unknown, the kind clarity that she possessed helped him greatly. It was only in moments, such as her telling him that his team "saves the world" and then doesn't explain that further, that he found himself flailing for more information.

A normal, civilian girl was exactly what Kakashi needed.

Although initially it wasn't easy to convince her to help him ‒ especially after he tried to use his Sharingan on her ‒ her knowledge was invaluable, and he was not going to ruin his chance at getting home and discovering the future by torturing her. Besides, he never particularly enjoyed hurting innocents.

Idly, he browsed the books that were on her bookcase and stacked in piles around the room. Kakashi read the summaries of several books he picked up from different piles; the seemingly chaotic mess appeared to be organized by genre.

On the highest shelf of her bookcase, there were a series of books that called to him. He picked up two: _Bared to You_ by Sylvia Day and _50 Shades of Grey_ by E.L. James. Without bothering to read their summaries, he leafed through the slightly worn pages and fell in love.

He giggled.

If he ever got home‒ no, when he got home he would tell Jiraiya all about this. It was unfortunate that he didn't have any of the Icha Icha books with him because Keira would love them.

He had to stop his thought process in its tracks.

Scratch that, Keira wouldn't get to touch his Icha Icha if he had them. They were just too precious, and she was nothing special.

He was going to treat this like a mission. His mission goal was to get home and to do whatever it takes to accomplish that. He had never failed a mission before.

* * *

Will sputtered, unable to form a proper defense for Keira's accusation - an utter failure considering his position as a talented criminal defense attorney.

She raised her eyebrows expectantly.

Eventually he found the words, "I am not cheating on you!" A noise that sounded like a stifled giggle came from her bedroom as Will shouted the words; luckily, he didn't seem to hear it.

Anger poisoned Keira's soul. He actually had the audacity to look hurt while lying to her face. What a fiend! Unwittingly however, a tiny spark of hope ignited in her heart that maybe she was wrong.

The mix of emotions left her speechless, so he continued to reprimand her, "How could you think that? I love you! And with Emily? Am I that much of a douche that I would cheat on you with your best friend?"

Doubt sapped away her anger.

He was right. He was so good to her. He was going to help her move Nana. He took off time at the firm. The only times he would get mad at her is if she questioned him, like she was doing right now.

Guilty, she apologized, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have accused you of that."

His demeanor changed, his eyes were proud instead of pained. His smile was cold, covered with a trace of affection.

Will pulled Keira into his arms and kissed her forehead lightly, "What made you think that, K?" His hands traced her back gently, the shadow of a caress.

She gently removed his arms from around her, careful to not push him away too harshly. Sometimes, it seemed like it did not matter what he did, she would always forgive him. He made her feel so small.

Keira grabbed her phone from the kitchen counter. "I saw this this morning," she said, opening her phone to the photo of Will kissing Emily.

She watched his jaw drop and his eyes flicker in recognition, and a piece of her died because she knew that what she had seen had been exactly what it looked like. He cheated on her and lied to her. All of her anger had dissipated already. She felt so small and empty. She was a fool.

"I‒ I‒ I can‒," Will started to say.

Keira waved a hand to stop him, "you can explain?"

Her voice was strangled and unsure yet unbearably calm. "Will. I have loved you for a long time, but there was a time when I did not. I will be fine not loving you again," tears welling up in her eyes and hands shaking, she continued dutifully, "I want to break up because you are cheating on me with Emily." She laughed bitterly, choking halfway through and coughing. "I guess you are that much of a douche."

Tears gathered in Will's eyes, their eye contact held steadfast, not even broken by blinking. Keira's eyes were dry.

A loud giggle broke the tension in the kitchen. The distinct laugh came directly from her bedroom where Kakashi was concealed. She found herself staring at her bedroom door with a blank look on her face.

Brokenhearted to furious in a heartbeat, Will rounded on her, "Oh, so I'm the cheater? Who is in your bedroom, Keira?"

Broken out of her stupor, she turned her eyes to him and said, "A man."

Will grabbed a plate from the countertop and threw it on the floor where it shattered. He shoved her into the living room and threw open the door to her bedroom. She was a statue, frozen where he had pushed her, watching the scene unfold before her.

Kakashi was lying down on her bed, holding her copy of _Bared to You_ above him, and he was giggling like a teenager.

She wanted to shout in appreciation that he was still brunette and did not look like Kakashi Hatake. Unfortunately, Will stole the opportunity from her, "Are you fucking my girlfriend?!"

Keira's jaw dropped open. _Is he fucking serious?_

Kakashi seemed to be taken aback by this accusation as well, glancing past Will to Keira briefly.

He looked thoughtful for a moment before asking Will, "How could you tell? Is it because I'm on her bed," he gestured to himself lying on her bed. "Was it the book?" Kakashi moved the book closer to Will, giving him a good look at the sex scene he was reading.

If Keira's jaw could drop again, it would have. _Did Kakashi just tell Will that we fucked?_

Will's hands were shaking in their clenched fists. Kakashi didn't care that he was waving a red flag in front of a bull, "Did you hear us? She was screaming my name all night."

Will had been looking for someone to blame besides himself, and Kakashi opened himself up to the fire.

Will's fist came down hard and fast. If Kakashi was a normal person, and not a _fucking ninja_ , he would have been hurt, but Kakashi was not a normal person, so Will ended up on the ground in less than a second. It was breathtaking and terrifying.

Keira's feet moved on their own, bringing her close enough to watch Will gasp in fear. He was on the ground with Kakashi's pinky finger keeping him down.

"H‒how did you do that?" Will asked, his arms shaking against the floor whether it was from fear of exhaustion was unclear.

Kakashi ignored Will and kept reading Keira's book. Turning an eye to her, he asked, "What do you want me to do with him?"

She responded quietly, "Please don't hurt him. Just let me deal with him." She paused before continuing with a small smile, "Thanks."

Kakashi removed his hand from Will's chest and stood behind Keira, ready to defend her from any physical attacks Will might make.

The atmosphere was heavy with hate. Will glared at Keria, but he made no move to get up from the floor. She couldn't look him in the eye, preferring to observe the walls of her room.

"Who is he, Keira?"

She didn't have enough energy to fight with him anymore. She didn't want to explain herself because she didn't do anything wrong. Kakashi probably shouldn't have told Will that they had sex, but a part of her believed Will deserved it. She wanted him to know exactly how she felt: lost, furious, confused. She wanted him to hurt.

Her normally sunny disposition in the face of aversion was gone. In it's place, a shell of a soul was left. She would be okay one day, but that day was not today. Today, life was fucking her over, and she was going to fuck it right back.

"He is… a man," she paused contemplating if she should continue the cruel thought, "and you are a boy."

She said it to hurt him, and she knew it.

Wordlessly, Will withdrew. His attack stopped if only to put up defenses for his pride. "Fine. I hope you are happy with him," he said, removing himself from the floor and gliding out of the apartment.

Kakashi retreated back into her bedroom and slid the door closed.

Her heart stilled because she never liked hurting people. Instantly regretting her winning move on their chessboard, she whispered, "I hope you are happy with Emily too."

He stopped in front of her door to look at her. "I loved you." A promise. An apology.

"I loved you too." A promise. An ending.

"Goodbye."

He was gone.

Kakashi edged his way out of her room. He had transformed back into his casually cool, grey-haired appearance. Petting her like a dog, he pat her head. "It's okay. He isn't worth crying over now." She had not even realized she had started crying when they said goodbye.

Even though she felt broken in all the wrong places, a weight had lifted off her shoulders. She smiled at Kakashi, and responded joyfully, "Thanks! I know… I do know. I'm just mourning the loss of someone who meant a lot to me for a long time. Please stop petting me!"

He took this as a challenge and kept patting her head as she tried to hit his hands away from her. This resulted in her running away from him all around her small apartment, jumping over tables and books as an attempt to get away. However, she was not a ninja. Instead of jumping over a pile of books on the floor in her bedroom, she ended up sliding into them and tumbled onto the floor.

Kakashi laughed outright. He was obviously still standing, not spilled out onto the floor like she was.

Keira picked up _50 Shades of Grey_ from where he left it on the bed. She practically shouted at him, "I can not believe that you were reading these!"

Kakashi chuckled. "They were in your room, besides you stole that line from this book," he giggled, shoving the book in her face with his finger pointing to the exact line she used on Will. _He is a man, and you are a boy._

She turned bright red and threw the book at him. "So? It's a good line… I didn't mean to hurt him that much. I was just mad, and it just came out."

She was lying to Kakashi and herself. She had meant to hurt him, but that didn't fit her "good girl" persona. She normally wore the nomenclature like a necklace, but recently the reputation didn't fit. It left her feeling a little lost when she extended her character past those boundaries.

"Sometimes we say things that we don't mean and even regret later in life, but it still happened." She wasn't really sure how that advice fit this situation, but Kakashi seemed thoughtful. Instead of questioning it, she ignored it.

She wiped away the tear streaks from her cheeks, and asked, "Do you want to go shopping?"

He merely raised his visible eyebrow in question.

"You will need more clothes than just," she gestured to his outfit, "that. Also, you need to blend in here. We can't have everyone freak out like Wyatt did in the hallway."

He nodded, and Keira went back to her room to get changed. Several minutes later they were on their way to Target on Mass. Ave.

* * *

Keira held up a red deodorant stick up for Kakashi to smell. He had transformed back into Sukea ‒ without the purple markings ‒ when they left the apartment because Keira insisted that he would attract way too much attention otherwise.

"I don't like the name of this one, but it smells really good," she said. She was right. It did smell good, but it smelled strongly which Kakashi could not tolerate with his sensitive nose. She continued, "Do you sweat?"

He looked at her in shock and a little disdain. "Yes, I sweat. Why would you think that I don't?"

Shrugging, she replied disinterestedly, "Well, _Naruto_ never showed you sweat. You would always wear clothes that covered your entire body too. I remember, in one fight, you lost the green jacket and the internet went crazy."

He was probably never going to get used to the fact that a show about his students' lives is called _Naruto_.

Ignoring the question of what exactly was the internet, he asked the more pertinent question to his life, "What fight?"

"Um, it was against this really strong bad guy. He was like immortal or something," she gave him a big smile and continued, "but you won."

He smiled, but it ended up looking more like a grimace. Him fighting an immortal did not sound good. Instead of responding, he grabbed an unscented stick of deodorant and threw it in the basket.

"Okay. That should be it, I think. Let's go pay."

* * *

They walked back to her apartment building. Kakashi held the bags. She didn't know why he wanted to, but he had insisted.

He was enthralled by the sprawling city that surrounded them. No words were exchanged as he observed their surroundings, and Keira observed him.

"KEIRA!" a voice shouted from in front of her building. Keira squinted and saw Wyatt wildly waving his arms in the air. Behind him, there were several men in dark suits and two men in white lab coats walking into her building.

"What's going on?" she asked when they got closer, gesturing to the entourage that was invading her home.

Wyatt was smiling and gesturing excitedly. She would never understand how Wyatt always had so much energy. "Apparently, there was some weird energy fluctuation in Boston. This scientist at MIT was measuring something, and it just went off-the-chain this morning for like ten minutes! Now, the FBI is working with the scientists to find out what happened. It's so cool!"

Keeping an outwardly cool appearance, Keira just about died on the inside. Immediately, she knew that that "weird energy fluctuation" was Kakashi.

 _Today just is not my day._

On one hand, she promised to help Kakashi. On the other hand, if the FBI were involved then it was really serious. Both parties in her internal pros-and-cons list could easily kill her. The smart thing to do would be to tell the FBI… unless they thought that she had something to do with the energy fluctuation and assumed she was trying to do something bad and was therefore a national security threat. If she didn't tell the FBI and helped Kakashi, then she could get him home somehow and get back to her life.

She was about to make a very stupid decision.

She was so going to end up dead.

"Joe," she addressed Kakashi, "stay here with Wyatt while I go check on my apartment."

Unlike when she was anxious earlier, now she was calm. This was exactly like work. She could emotionally detach herself from the situation and easily ignore any alarm bells blaring in her head if needed.

She heard Kakashi say, "Yo," and Wyatt asking Kakashi, "So, your name is Joe," in the background, as she asked the man in black to let her inside.

When she was inside, another man in black looked her up and down, using his whole head to do so. She couldn't see his eyes behind the dark sunglasses he wore, and his face remained stoic.

"What are you doing in here?"

She widened her eyes to give off a doe like appearance, mimicking innocence. "Oh, um, the man outside said that I could go up to my apartment. I have to read a textbook for school, so I need to grab that."

She shouldn't have told him she was going to take anything out of her apartment. Instead of assuming her innocence for her disclosure, he looked ready to place her under arrest.

"Do you have your ID on you?"

"Yeah," she opened her wallet and handed him her ID, "here you go."

He studied it briefly, and then he let her go, ominously telling her, "I'll remember you."

Stumbling a bit over her words, she responded, "Um, t‒thank you?"

Using the stairs instead of the elevator, she fast-walked to her apartment. The people investigating the building were still on the first floor, so she had a little time.

She grabbed a backpack, her computer, some clothes, a medical textbook, and a few other necessities. Taking the stairs again, she made her way down to the garage and started up her car.

"Joe, get in. Everything's A-okay. We are going to lunch," she called out as she was leaving the garage, "Wyatt, you can come too if you want."

Wyatt waved off her invitation. "No thanks. I'm going to stay here and wait for updates."

Throwing the bags in the backseat, Kakashi got in the car.

"Really? Joe?" he asked as they pulled out onto the road.

For some reason, the adrenaline of half-lying to the FBI hit her now. Her hands were clammy, and her voice was shaking as she breathed out, "Sorry! It was the first name I could think of."

He poofed back into Kakashi. "It's okay." He crinkled his eye at her in a smile.

Keira had to remind herself he was a trained killer whenever he gave her one of those smiles. It didn't help that she associated him with being a father figure and moral guide in _Naruto_. Overall, having Kakashi around was surreal.

She pulled up to a pizza place, and Kakashi asked, "Who were those men?"

"Well, there were a few scientists and some government agents. I think they were investigating you and your appearance here." She didn't look at him.

He didn't look at her. "What did you tell them?"

"Nothing. I promised I would help you."

"Would they not help me?"

"They would probably take you to a secure location where they would run tests on you, and because you appeared in my apartment, they would probably put me in prison. I don't really know what would happen, but the worst case scenario would probably be us both dying after interrogation."

He turned to face her. "What happens if they find out you're hiding information?"

In a quiet voice, she said, "I don't know, but I don't think it will be good."

The longer Keira thought about it, the more she regretted her decision. Originally, she was planning on leaving town with Kakashi, but now she all she wanted was to go back to the apartment complex and tell them everything she knew. It's better to tell them than to get caught by them later.

"Do you know why my Sharingan didn't work on you?"

She finally looked at him. "No. Do you know why?"

"No, but let's see if it works on other people in this world."

Following his train of thought, her face broke into a smile. "If it works on people in this world, then we could use it to get out of trouble!" He managed to wash away her worries at least for the moment.

He nodded. Before he could open the car door, she reached into the shopping bags and grabbed an eye patch, a medical face mask, and shoes. He eyed them warily, "Can't I just transform into 'Joe' again?"

"Ugh, fine! But, you're going to have to stop cheating with jutsu one day." For a second, he looked younger than 27, mischievous and cunning. Then, the moment was gone, and he transformed into Joe.

They got out of the car, and she followed him into the restaurant. He held the door open for her like a traditional gentleman; she thanked him with a smile and a wink. She missed his blush.

The air felt lighter bathed in florescent light and the smell of dough. The blonde stationed at the cash register smiled at them and said hi.

Kakashi's eyes were big. He leaned over to whisper in her ear, "What is this stuff?"

A shiver ran down her spine as his hot breath ran down her neck. Tuning out her body's response to his low voice, she probed, "You've never had pizza before?"

"What's pizza?"

"OH MY GOODNESS!" Keira bounded up to the cashier whose eyes were tracing Kakashi's figure up and down. She gestured fervently at Kakashi, "He has never had pizza! Please give me two slices of cheese." Turning back to Kakashi, "We might be here for a while. You're going to start with a classic slice of cheese pizza, and then you'll try as many different types as possible."

* * *

Despite it being unhealthy, pizza was amazing. The cheesy dish might even rank as one of his favorite meals alongside miso soup with eggplant and broiled saury with salt. Kakashi ended up eating a slice of everything they had on the menu. Keira had gagged when he announced eggplant pizza, the special of the day, was his favorite. Apparently, she was not a big fan of eggplant.

Sitting in Keira's car, he basked in her awe at his eating ability. He would have to thank Gai for all the eating competitions because he was able to eat more pizza without feeling sick.

They were heading back to her apartment to see if the government agents found anything. While they were eating lunch, they discussed the benefits of skipping town and going back.

Once Kakashi put Michelle ‒ the cashier at the pizza place ‒ under a light genjutsu successfully, Keira insisted that they go back to find out what exactly the scientists discovered about the strange energy because it might help Kakashi get home. Kakashi suspected that Keira was afraid of the repercussions of running from the government, and he wanted to know why.

Kakashi still looked like Joe. He was taken aback by how high his chakra levels were. He had been holding a transformation jutsu for several hours now and employing his Sharingan to cast light genjutsu, and his levels were higher than they normally were when he was fully rested.

The men were still standing outside the door to her apartment building.

Leaving the shopping bags and her backpack in the trunk, they walked inside.

As expected, there was a scientist stationed in the hallway on the third floor along with two bodyguards. He was furiously clicking away at a laptop.

Keira took the lead, greeting them and asking, "Did you figure out what caused the energy thingy?"

Kakashi saw the twitch of a jaw and the tightening of a fist, the guards were apprehensive to this line of questioning. Keira probably didn't even notice.

He wanted to tell Keira to stop asking about their investigation because it would make them seem more suspicious, but he had no way of letting her know.

Luckily, the scientist had no problems telling them everything. "Well, earlier there was a sudden influx of casimir energy in this area. I wouldn't have even noticed if I wasn't working with this silicon chip specifically designed to measure it. But, I spent the morning chasing the energy, and it seems to be intermittently fluctuating in this building!"

"What's casimir energy?" Keira asked, tilting her head to one side.

Again, the scientist was more than happy to oblige with answers. "Casimir energy is the energy produced by the Casimir-Polder force which are physical forces from a quantified field."

Kakashi might be a genius, but he had never heard of this stuff before. Keira looked equally confused.

"What is a quantified‒"

She was cut off by one of the body guards who interjected, "No more questions."

"Um… okay. Well, good luck figuring it out." Keira pulled back, and grabbed Kakashi's hand, intertwining them. She pulled him to her apartment. He released the transformation jutsu.

With her free hand, she pulled out her phone and typed "Casimir energy" into something.

Kakashi eyed their entwined hands. She had a soft pink nail polish on, and her fingers were pretty and long with few callouses.

Interrupting his thinking, she cried out, "this doesn't make any sense! I mean there is like one theory about how we can use Casimir forces to stabilize wormholes which could relate to you… but wormholes could only theoretically travel through space and time in this universe, and you came from somewhere else! Argh! What is 'exotic matter'?!"

She let go of his hand roughly. He stared at his lone hand like it was an alien.

Closing her eyes and breathing deeply through her nose, she reasoned mostly to herself, "But, this is good. They can't think we had anything to do with it because these forces can't just be made. We are both smart. We can use this information to help get you home."

She muttered to herself, "I wish I majored in Physics instead of Microbiology and Environmental Science."

Even though Keira seemed confused by the physics she was looking at on her phone, she gave off an aura of intellect. Kakashi watched her pace the living room, muttering to herself.

He needed more information. "Can you tell me about your world?"

"Yes. You need to know more to blend in here. You might be here for longer than we wanted because this wormhole theory might take a while to figure out."

"Can we ask that scientist for help? He seemed well-versed in the science behind what brought me here."

"It doesn't matter how well-versed he is. If they find out where you came from, you will be tested on and locked away forever. And before you suggest casting a genjutsu on him, he will probably be guarded 24/7. As much fun as it would be to put federal agents under your hypnosis, it is way too dangerous."

Kakashi nodded, and Keira continued, "Besides, we are both smart. We can figure it out, and maybe we can talk to other scientists to get more information. It's better to avoid the FBI if you want to live."

"What is the FBI?"

"Well, FBI stands for the Federal Bureau of Investigation. It's a government agency that works on domestic investigations."

He looked at her blankly. She opened her phone again. This time she searched "history of the world" and clicked on a video.

As is loaded, she said, "This is an introduction of the history of the world. After this we can talk about more specifics about America."

The fast-paced narration and flashes of color gave Kakashi headache, and he had more questions after watching it.

"Maa, that doesn't explain what the FBI is," he complained lazily, "How big is your world?"

"Uhhh… population wise, there are more than 7 billion. I think, now, we are up to like 7.3 or 7.4 billion people. But size wise, I'm not sure. The diameter of the Earth is 7,917.5 miles. I don't what that is in kilometers."

Kakashi was half-tempted to ask Keira for one of those pills she used earlier to help her calm down. He was stranded in a huge world that was vastly different from his own. The feeling of displacement would never go away.

Keira continued to talk, "We are also way more advanced than your world. We can't use chakra, hell I didn't even know it existed in this world until you came along, so we created things. Like the video said, during the cold war ‒ the one between the US and Russia ‒ neither side attacked because if we started a total war it would result in the end of humanity. Maybe the end of all life on Earth."

"You're too technically advanced." He wanted to tell her that they were lucky they didn't have any wars recently, but war here was probably very different from his world.

"Yes, we are. We don't even fully utilize our technology! We could do so much more," she exclaimed. They had migrated onto the couch in the living room, and she turned on the TV to a channel playing _War Dogs_ and relaxed into the couch.

Kakashi watched the movie fervidly. The people in the movie had guns. It was so different from Konoha.

Keira began nodding off. Before falling asleep completely, she mumbled, "Tomorrow we are going to head south. I have to go help my grandma move to an assisted living facility, and you're coming with me."

Kakashi didn't know how he felt about her devotion to his cause.

* * *

 _Author's Note:_

 _Thanks for reading! Please leave a review with your thoughts. What do you think is going to happen next? (Or what do you want to happen?)_

 _Do you want me to describe Keira's physic more? Right now I've only said that she has brown hair because I kind of wanted you to see whoever you want in your head. (It's what's on the inside that counts, right?)_

 _I am by no means a physicist! This stuff was all googled, and I forced it to work for this scenario._

 _There will not be an overdose of angst for this fic, btw. There are plenty of great angsty fics with Kakashi out there, but he needs some happiness. There will be lots of obstacles, so many, but there will be no unbearable dread between them that is the only thing keeping them apart and emotionally confused._

 _Also, you don't have to remember any of the OCs besides Keira. I'll give em a character refresher if I use them again in the story._

 _Will is a psychologically manipulative boyfriend. This juxtaposes with Kakashi lowkey trying to emotionally manipulate Keira because of how it ends up reflecting on Will and Kakashi as characters. We will see Kakashi's 'emotional manipulation' develop throughout the story._

 _The books are real, but not all of the quotes I used are real. The_ _history of the entire world, i guess_ _by bill wurtz is the video I was thinking Keira showed Kakashi. It went viral a while ago, but it's still awesome and educational. The red deodorant is Old Spice's Swagger one._

 _Guest (Ana): Kakashi is trying to befriend her right now, so he is pretty much going along with whatever she wants. He needs her more than she needs him for now at least. Keira is_ _kind_ _(wink wink for the future of this story)._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: _The Most Boring Road Trip Ever._

* * *

 _There was a man in her house._

 _He had a wonderful smile, and dark eyes. Everything else was blurry and fogged, but his sharp canines and those bewitching eyes were lucid_

" _Kira, promise you'll never leave me." His voice was starlight sent straight from the heavens._

 _She heard a softer version her own voice promise, "I never will."_

" _You are my light."_

 _He was holding her now, and it felt like peace and war. The river that flowed up. The flower that bloomed into a seed. It was so wrong, but so right._

 _He was a paradox, grasping her tightly as though she would turn to smoke and disappear._

 _The scene changed._

 _There was only smoke. It was choking her, stabbing her._

 _Oh Kami, she was dying… she was dying, but it was so warm, so welcoming, so kind, so bright._

 _Those arms held her._

* * *

High off her dream, Keira woke up in her bed at four AM.

Reality was out of her grasp.

 _Dying. Dying. Dying._

Panic seized her foggy mind, and she jumped out of bed ready to run for her life, to get away from the fire and pain.

She was dying.

She was dying, but there was no smoke, no flames, no pain. There was only her room, the same as ever.

The last time she had a nightmare she was six years old. She ran crying to Nana's room. Nana had gotten out of bed without complaint and had brewed her some tea. They proceeded to stay up the rest of the night watching _The Secret Garden_ together.

Keira fell back onto her bed.

Then, she remembered the hell that was yesterday. Everything had occurred in such quick succession that she was unable to process it all. It seemed completely insane! No wonder she was dreaming of dying. This stuff just didn't happen ‒ like seriously inter-dimensional travel, anime characters being real, and the FBI showing up at her door along with an eccentric scientist? Was she being punked? Where are the hidden cameras?

The gears slowly turned and scraped away the cobwebs that cluttered her brain.

Rolling out of bed, she realized she was wearing the same clothes as yesterday. She had fallen asleep on the couch next to Kakashi. He must have moved her to her bed.

 _How sweet of him..._

She needed to shower, badly. Without touching her head, she knew that there was a rat's nest on her head instead of her normal hair. Keira could practically taste her stale smell.

Poking her head over the threshold, Kakashi was lying on her couch. Mysteriously, he looked both asleep and awake. She would probably never know enough about his eccentricities to know which was the truth.

She went to the bathroom.

In the mirror, she looked tired, not physically but emotionally. It was stark on her face. Normally icey eyes, were a stormy grey-blue. Wrinkles that a 23 year old should not have were showing. Her tan skin looked ashen.

She sighed. Turning away from the mirror, she stripped and slid into the shower. The hot water massaged the knots of tension in her shoulders.

A part of her wished yesterday was just a dream. Hell, she would rather be going crazy than face reality. It felt like her life was about to fall apart, crash and burn; and there was nothing she could do except grab popcorn and a good seat to watch the fire.

Her type A side was pestering her. She needed to make a plan. Yesterday, Kakashi and she curated a plan to try and get him home, but what about after that?

How could she just keep going after she knew that there were more worlds out there? She was just let in on a secret of the universe. It would be insane to think that she could just move on.

Ironically that was exactly what she wanted to do, she wanted to completely forget about Kakashi and just continue with her boring life. While it was boring and she wasn't a particularly special girl, it was her life. Hers and no one else's.

However, that slightly childish part of her head chanted that she was special, that she deserved more than just a normal life.

She had no idea what was going to happen or what she was going to do. Maybe Kakashi would just kill her. Oh boy, that was a thought. She chose to ignore that option for now because there was nothing she could do to stop Kakashi if he tried to kill her. Unfortunately, she was alive on his whim.

She was _so_ going to end up dead.

 _No. Ignore that thought! He isn't going to hurt you! He needs you more than you need him. You can always turn him in if he tries to hurt you and then say that he used genjutsu on you. It'll be okay. Think about something else._

They had decided that they were going to leave early in the morning and start the long drive down to Georgia and Nana. They would sneak out of the city before the majority of the populace woke up, avoiding as much traffic as possible. It was going to take them almost 18 hours of driving, and Keira was regretting not buying plane tickets when she had the chance.

She turned off the water and stepped out of the shower.

Eyeing the mirror again, she was pleased to see a bit of color slip back into her complexion. Her lips were full and pink, and she put on some chapstick to prevent them from cracking. The shower also helped tame her hair. Wet, it looked black; she quickly braided it, and wrapped a fluffy towel around herself.

Keira opened the door, looking to go back to her room to get dressed. Kakashi was definitely up now, and he was standing right in front of her.

Keira instantly regretted not bringing clothes into the bathroom with her.

"Yo."

"Good morning."

He just stared at her.

"If you will let me pass I can put on clothes, and we can leave."

Her face flushed.

"Oh, yeah."

She quickly walked past him and kept her head down, hiding her red face poorly.

God, her life was going to turn into a series of awkward moments with this guy! Whatever, it didn't matter.

Back in her room, Keria got dressed slowly.

The white curtain that hung over the window was reticent and still. Her window was closed.

With only a underwear on, she reached under her bed. Her so-called "Box of Secrets" was small and contained more precious items than real secrets. A necklace, a worn copy of _A Wrinkle in Time_ , and letters.

Most of the letters were from Nana. Their shared love of writing and reading bled into exchanging letters more so than phone calls or texts. Apologies, congratulations, thank yous, any time they had something important to say to one another, they wrote letters. Keira leafed through them, looking for the letter Nana handed her when she went to college.

Noise from the shower filtered into the room.

 _Dearest Keira,_

 _You have done it! Congratulations! I am so excited to see you take on the world._

 _It seems like only yesterday that you were a baby, crying all night. I'm sure you would make a modern joke about how you still do that now though, even though I know you sleep very well! You have grown into a beautiful young woman._

 _I know that you are going to be a part of something great. Perhaps, you will save the world. When the time comes, you must take the leap. Be brave! Remember that life is a journey. Not every part will go as you plan, but the hardships will be worth it in the end._

 _Always remember that if you need a little magic in your life, you can come home. I will always support you._

 _Much love,_

 _Your Nana_

It had been five years, but Nana's words of advice were relevant. Even though shit hit the fan yesterday, today would be better, and ‒ even if it wasn't better ‒ it would just be a part of the journey. Moreover, maybe Nana could help Keira with Kakashi's situation.

Keira pulled on some sweatpants and a t-shirt ready for a long day of driving, and started making breakfast as Kakashi showered.

It was so early that the summer sun hadn't risen yet. The morning silence was peaceful, and she was grateful for it. Hopefully, it was the calm after the storm.

Kakashi came out of the bathroom. His hair was still wet, and ‒ instead of standing straight up ‒ it hung down. He was wearing a navy, long-sleeved shirt and jeans, looking utterly uncomfortable in the restrictive clothing. Choosing to fit in with her world, he had even opted out of his mask and headband, using the medical mask and eyepatch instead.

Keira walked up into his personal space, tugged on his hair and put it in a man-bun.

"There. Now, you could sort of fit in." She gave him a big smile.

He sighed and touched his hair almost apologetically. "Mah… Whatever you say."

She handed him a plate of food, and they ate silently side-by-side.

Suspicious of the government's ability to know seemingly everything, Keira texted a friend ( _I found out that Will was cheating on me with Emily and now I am going to Nana's xxSee you_ ) to leave a trail. If the FBI was looking into her, they probably wouldn't think anything of the message. Clearly, she had to leave for real reasons and not at all that she was hiding an interdimensional anime character from them.

When they finished, she said, "Let's go," and they grabbed their things and left. There were no more people stalking her building, and they ran into no issues leaving the city.

The car still unsettled Kakashi. He kept glancing around like he was looking for something. Eventually, he began asking her about her world. Instead of music, talking filled the space in the car.

Road trip begun.

* * *

"So, penicillin was discovered in ‒ uh ‒ 1928, and it became one of the first antibiotics that worked against lots of types of bacteria."

"What year is it?"

"It's 2017."

"How was it discovered?"

"It comes from a mould. There is a story about a scientist, named Alexander Fleming, that left a culture of staph out and came back to find mould growing in the dish, killing the bacteria. He found out that the mould produced an antibiotic, and he was able to isolate it. It's actually pretty sad because Fleming was so bad at interacting with other people that his work wasn't used until the 40s. In that time, penicillin could have saved so many lives!"

Kakashi was smiling, content to listen to her rant.

"But anyways, bacteria have peptidoglycan in their cell walls, and the penicillin prevents the peptidoglycan from cross-linking during the final synthesis of the cell wall. That prevents the wall from controlling the flow of water into and out of the cell, eventually lysing the bacteria. Unfortunately, we have been using antibiotics so much that some bacteria have evolved to be resistant."

"You can't kill them?"

"Usually, we can, but it is a lot harder, and sometimes we can't kill them fast enough to save the patient. We have to use several different types of powerful antibiotics to try and find one that works. Do you have that sort of stuff in your world?"

"We have ointments that have the same properties of antibiotics for cuts, but usually we use chakra to clean wounds."

"Do people get sick ever? Do you only get treatment for wounds?"

"Mostly the elderly are the only one's that get sick. Everyone else only needs to see a medic for injuries."

* * *

"You only went to school for like a year, right?"

"Yeah. I graduated from the academy when I was five."

"That's insane. Well, not for your world I guess. I started school when I was five, and am still in it!"

"How old are you?"

"23."

"That is a very long time."

"In your world, is there school for civilians?"

"No. Most civilians either pick up a trade through practice or get privately tutored."

"Wow! That's so… mediev‒ I mean unusual. I never would have guessed!"

"I don't know where you would fit, with your 18 years of schooling. Perhaps you would be a noble or a teacher."

"Most people here in America will at least go to school for 12 years. First there is elementary school, then middle school, then high school. After those 12 years, some people go to university."

"And that's what you did."

"Yeah. I went to school across the country and double majored. That means I specialized in two fields. Now, I'm in medical school."

He smiled. "Sounds fun."

* * *

"What did you mean when you asked if Sasuke had left?"

She was silent for a few minutes.

"I shouldn't have said anything… I'm sorry."

"What is going to happen?"

"I don't think I should tell you about the future because even the smallest change could ruin everything."

"Does that mean that I was always supposed to come here?"

"No. Well, I don't know. Maybe? If you did come here in the story then you never mentioned it later."

"Does Sasuke have to leave?"

"Yes. He does. Trust me." The words slipped out before she realized that he would never trust her and she would never trust him ‒ at least not completely.

He didn't say anything in response.

In an attempt to placate him, she continued, "You will try to stop him."

"I obviously won't try hard enough."

If there was one thing (besides everything) that Kakashi excelled at it would be self-loathing. He knew that he could have tied Sasuke up and threw him in a locked room, but he didn't.

He let Sasuke leave. He let his team fall apart once more. He failed them.

* * *

By ten am, they were passing through New York City. The concrete jungle was a jumble of lights, noise, and smells.

Kakashi stared in awe at the skyscrapers around them and the people that constantly hustled along the sidewalks and streets.

"What's that?" He asked, pointing outside.

"That's the Empire State Building."

He eyed her, knowing that she was probably about to spew a bunch of random facts about it.

"It was built in 1930. It's a little over 1,450 feet ‒ 102 stories ‒ tall. The Great Depression had started October 29, 1929 ‒ also known as Black Tuesday ‒ when the stock market crashed, and the construction of the Empire State Building was controversial. While it put some people to work, it cost about 24 million dollars to build. People were homeless, living in Hoovertowns, blocks away from it."

He looked thoughtful.

"What are stocks?"

* * *

Hours passed. It was just past two and they hadn't had lunch yet.

Stomach grumbling, Keira pulled off the highway, determined to find food. They ended up in Arlington, a city overlooking Washington D.C. from across the Potomac River. She turned to the nearest fast food place and parked.

Kakashi followed her out of the car and into the building.

The food was good, but the view was better. The skinny, two-story Starbucks had an available table next to the window, highlighting the monuments across the river.

No words were exchanged as they ate and looked at the country's capital.

* * *

They drove for six more hours before stopping in Charlotte, North Carolina.

Keira was tired. She let Kakashi grab their bags and got a room at a local hotel ‒ one room, two queen beds.

In the room, Keira announced, "I am going to take a nap, then we will head out to dinner. Wake me up in an hour."

Kakashi nodded and lay down on the second bed. She was out like a light.

Kakashi listened to her breathing as it evened out. Once she was completely asleep, he slid off the bed and opened her bag. He found her computer and sat back on his bed. He was going to get some answers.

* * *

 _Author's Note:_

 _I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

 _Sorry I'm a bit late on my self-made schedule. Thanksgiving got in the way of writing! I know ‒ how terrible. Just kidding! I hope everyone had a great holiday with people they love._

 _This was not very fun to write because it's just boring driving. There isn't a lot of action, but they are talking a lot._

 _You guys get to see Keira and her brain in this chapter. She just absorbs facts like a sponge. She is an odd mixture of bad decisions (helping Kakashi instead of the FBI) and being smart (who knows how tall the Empire State Building is?)._

 _Thank you to those of you that reviewed! Extra thank you to the reviewers that pushed me to give Keira a face._

 _Guest (Ana): Everything in due time…_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: _Off to Grandmother's House We Go._

* * *

Kakashi easily got past the security on Keira's computer and back to the show, _Naruto_. After all, he wasn't known as the Copy Ninja for nothing.

He had an hour before he had to wake Keira up. When he typed " _Naruto_ " into the Netflix search bar, the thing they had been watching popped up along with several movies. He moved the cursor over the movies.

 _Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow_ sounded awfully familiar. A few weeks ago, his team had protected the actress and secret princess of the Land of Snow. Next to _Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow_ was _Naruto Shippuden the Movie: Will of Fire_. What caught his eye, however, was that he - Kakashi Hatake - was the cover picture.

He clicked on it.

 **There was a storm with flashes of powerful lightening.**

 **A white bird flew out from behind some clouds with a pale, black-haired boy on its back.** ' _ **This is it. The trail of ninja with kekkei genkai ends here?'**_ **The leaf ninja is looking at the barren ground below when he is surrounded by feathers with seals on them. The seals glow before exploding.**

 _Who is that?_ The pale boy looked like a failed copy of Sasuke. He wore a Konoha headband, but Kakashi had never seen him around the village before.

Kakashi memorized the curved seals on the feathers quickly. Information was always important.

 **The boy and his bird are almost taken out, but they make a speedy recovery. Behind him, a flying creature appears.** " _ **What?"**_ **He questions, looking at the thing chasing him.**

 **The two have a short-lived chase before the odd creature destroys the ninja's bird in a flurry of ink. The pale boy falls out of the sky.**

 **The scene changes to running legs. Naruto is running across the ground, yelling,** " _ **Sai!"**_

 **Kakashi and Sakura appear behind him. Kakashi says,** " _ **Stop, Naruto. We have a mission to complete."**_

 **Naruto dimisses Kakashi.** " _ **No! I'm not going to leave him behind."**_ **Sakura sighs, and Kakashi and Sakura chase after Naruto.**

Kakashi sighed lightly. Naruto followed his first rule perfectly: those who break the rules are scum, but those who leave their friends behind are worse than scum. However it would be helpful if he planned a little more so that they would have a better chance at defeating their enemies. Pushing through with brute force did not always work, and it was apparent that Naruto had not learned that yet.

The pale boy also appeared to be their new teammate after Sasuke left. There had to be a story behind why his team got a carbon-copy replacement, but Kakashi could figure that out another time.

" **Naruto!" She cries out after him. Naruto jumps over several large rock formations, before pausing when he spots Sai lying in front of a pair of large doors.**

 **Naruto runs up to Sai, grabbing him and saying, "** _ **Sai, hang in there.**_ " **Some animals start growling, getting ready to attack them. Naruto uses Shadow Clone Jutsu to get them out of harm's way.**

 **Kakashi jumps out of a rock and uses his Lightning Blade to help defend his students. Sakura follows after him with a devastating punch to the ground, breaking it.**

Kakashi smiled. He would still protect his team and do it with flare. That lightning blade looked more powerful than the one he normally produced.

 **The scene changes again to show Sakura healing Sai with Naruto and Kakashi watching her. Naruto asks Sakura, "** _ **How is he? Is he okay?**_ " **Instead of answering, Sakura hits Naruto over the head. "What was that for, Sakura?"**

 **She pulls his coat down to expose his bleeding shoulder, "** _ **That was for rushing in without thinking and getting yourself hurt!**_ " **Naruto's face turns comically afraid as the point of view shifts to Kakashi watching Sakura berate Naruto. "** _ **If you're going to rush in, then you should at least have a plan first!**_ "

 **Kakashi looks up to the sky, thinking '** _ **He's a lot like you. Don't you think… Obito?'**_

He glanced at Keira's sleeping form. Everyone in this world must know about his past, about Obito and Rin. Keira must have known. It was a bit upsetting to learn that even his thoughts were not private in this world, but he didn't expect to be pleased by anything here.

 **The title screen appears, and the scene changes to Konoha** _ **. "We pursued all four of the ninja with kekkei genkai that disappeared from the major villages. Their trails led here to Mt. Shumisen in the Konrin Range, but then the trail went cold,"**_ **Kakashi said to Tsunade, pointing to a place on the map.**

Kakashi watched as Tsunade acted as the Hokage. She had really taken to the position, command suited her well.

" _ **You did well**_ **," Tsunade replied.**

 **Kakashi asked, "** _ **What should we do now?**_ "

 **Tsunade appeared unbothered. "** _ **We'll handle it from here on out, so don't worry about it.**_ "

 **Kakashi thought '** _ **If someone is going after ninja with kekkei genkai, the next likely target is me.**_ '

The bad feeling he had gotten earlier was only getting worse, the more he watched.

Kakashi watched his team, minus Sasuke and plus Sai, get up to their usual antics. It was obvious that they were more experienced than the brats he was currently teaching, but the team dynamic was still there.

Then, Hiruko appeared on screen and Kakashi was thrown back in time. The white hair, red eyes, and red dot on his forehead were certainly memorable. When he was only fourteen, Hiruko put a Puppet Curse seal on him so that one day he could steal Kakashi's sharingan. Hiruko had already been powerful ninja, and according to the movie Hiruko only became stronger over the years.

Not even half an hour after Keira fell asleep, Kakashi heard a groan from the bed next to him. Keira was starting to wake up. Her face was scrunched up like she was having a nightmare.

He flash-stepped over to her bag and put away her laptop back exactly where he had found it. Then, Kakashi flashed over to the bathroom, and waited for her to wake up on her own.

* * *

Keira woke up from her nap, suffocating.

 _There was a man in her house. He was holding her and whispering things in her ear._

" _You have to get out of here before he comes. He wants you."_

 _She shook her head. "No. I'm not leaving you to fight him by yourself. You'll be killed."_

 _She buried herself further in his arms. He pulled away from her despite her protests._

" _Kira, promise you'll never leave me."_

" _I never will."_

" _You are the light."_

 _The scene changed._

 _There was a second man now. She could barely see him through the fire. He had hair as white as snow and eyes as red as blood._

 _This was all his fault._

 _But, now there was only smoke and fire._

 _The man with dark eyes was still holding her._

 _He was smiling._

 _Why was he smiling? They were dying._

 _They were dying_.

She had that dream again, but this time it felt like she got to see more of the story. That meant that it meant something. She had taken Psych 101 just like every other college student, repeated dreams were important. Her subconscious was trying to problem solve. However, given the situation she currently found herself in - a deadly ninja traveling with her and avoiding the FBI - she ignored the dream. She already knew she was in danger, and she didn't need a stupid dream to remind her.

"Are you okay?" Kakashi walked out of the bathroom and eyed her, clearly picking up on her rapid heartbeat and heavy breathing. He was back to his Sukea-ish/Joe transformation, drying brown hair with a towel.

She nodded a little too quickly.

He raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything else.

She got out of bed and stretched lightly.

"Let's go get some dinner," she offered.

"Pizza?" He joked, smiling.

"I was thinking something a little more filling, but tomorrow we can grab some for the road." She grinned. The atmosphere was light.

He followed her outside, and they walked side-by-side along some old streets looking for a restaurant.

* * *

After dinner, they began walking back to their hotel. For a pair of people haphazardly thrown together by the universe, they were unusually amicable with one another. There was an unspoken respect that grew between them. Their dynamic was shifting from strangers to partners.

Kakashi slipped his hand into hers. "Someone is following us," he whispered, pressing a very light kiss into her hair. Although the feathery kiss gave her goosebumps, she played along easily instead of jumping from the unexpected contact.

"Let's go look at that art gallery," she said, pointing across the street to a small shop with light pouring out the door onto the darkening street. Keira kept herself comfortably tucked into Kakashi's side, his hand pressing gently against her lower back. Calmly gliding to the gallery, they were the picturesque definition of normal. A couple going out to dinner and then window shopping.

There weren't many people in the exhibit, maybe fifteen scattered amongst the artwork. Nonetheless, there were enough people for Kakashi and Keira to seamlessly blend into the crowd.

They made their way to the back of the building through several rooms hosting different artists' artwork.

"Let's look at some of this art for a while. Maybe our tail will stop following us," Keira suggested.

Kakashi nodded in agreement. "Who is following us, Keira?" His expression was serious.

"I don't know."

"Make a guess. You know this world better than me."

She dropped her voice to a whisper, pulling him a bit closer. To an outsider, they would look lost in each other and utterly romantic.

"If I had to guess it was the FBI."

"Those guys from your apartment building?"

"Yeah. The government here is… pretty good at knowing everything."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that they can spy on us almost anywhere. I knew that even though we left Boston, they would be able to find us if they wanted to. The best thing we can do is act normal and be ignorant. They don't know about you. If they did then they would have taken us into custody already."

"How can they spy on us? Do they have lots of agents?"

"Yeah, they have lots of agents, but their biggest resource is the internet. The internet is the thing I used to show you _Naruto_ yesterday. They can access cameras and microphones through the internet. To be completely honest, I'm not really good at the technical stuff like computer science and whatnot that makes their omnipotence possible. I'm better at trivia and biological sciences," Keira trailed off, losing her train of thought. "But, the most important thing is to just act natural. They are probably just following us because of the energy fluctuation and will leave us alone eventually."

Kakashi was silent. He stared at a modern rendition of _Scream_ by Edvard Munch. This version had a different background, filled with people with cameras facing the traditional screaming man in the foreground.

Finally, Kakashi responded, "Your government is fucked up."

Breaking down into laughter, Keira hastily gave her agreement.

* * *

Keira woke up the next morning grateful for a dreamless sleep.

Kakashi was already up, peeking out the window. She had a feeling he didn't sleep much after they had been stalked the previous night.

"Good morning."

Without turning away from the window, he gave a brief twitch of his hand that could pass as a wave.

He was clearly still a bit uncomfortable with the idea of being watched.

"We don't even know for sure if it was the FBI. It could have just been a creepy guy that wanted to attack us," Keira offered as she slid from bed.

This seemed to spark an idea in Kakashi's head. "What if they attack us? You said that if they knew about me then we would be taken into custody. What do we do then?"

"Well… first, we hope that doesn't happen. Then, I guess… you would teleport away from them and live a life in hiding, and I would say that you hypnotized me to help you. Hopefully, we would both survive."

That satisfied Kakashi enough to get him away from the window.

They quickly got ready for the day.

Kakashi opted, once again, to transform into Joe, asserting that Joe looked more normal than a guy with silver hair and a sick mask. Keria agreed that he was "just an average Joe," and she then proceeded to laugh to herself for several minutes.

The pair skipped breakfast, grabbing a pizza for the road instead.

Keira ended up back in the driver's seat for the last leg of their annoyingly long road trip. Four more hours of random conversations and road signs.

"Thes es so gud!" Kakashi exclaimed, his mouth full and a jacket covering most of his face. The jacket seemed redundant to Keira because Kakashi had already been parading his face around all day and she couldn't take her eyes off the road, but Kakashi was incessant.

Even so, Keira giggled at his slurred speech.

"I don't think that I've ever seen you so delighted."

Swallowing, he continued, "When I get home, I'm going to open a restaurant that only sells pizza, and I'm going to make a fortune."

"Go ahead. Pizza should be spread everywhere. It shall infect everyone who eats it with happiness!"

"What's some weird trivia about pizza?"

"Americans eat about 350 slices of pizza per second."

"What the hell? How did they measure that?"

"I have no idea. I think I learned that on Pi Day."

"What's Pi Day?"

She grinned evilly. "Pi Day is…"

* * *

"Nana!" Keira grasped Nana in a tight hug.

"Hello, sweetie!" Nana responded, pulling away from the hug only to grab Keira by the chin and look her onceover. Eyeing Kakashi over Keira's shoulder, Nana raised an eyebrow, "That is not Will."

"Will is a douchebag."

"Agreed," Kakashi chimed in.

"This is Kakashi," Keira introduced him with a wave. "Kakashi this is my Nana."

He gave Keira a look that said ' _Why the fuck did you just introduce me as me?_ ' Then, he gave Nana a eye-crinkled smile and said, "Yo," with a casual wave.

"Yo to you too, Mr. Kaka-she," Nana grinned.

"We can trust Nana, Kakashi," Keira confirmed.

Keira walked back to her car and grabbed their bags from the back.

"Are you two okay with sharing the guest room?"

They glanced at each other. Kakashi shrugged apathetically.

"Yeah. I think so. We'll figure it out. Don't worry about it, Nana."

* * *

 _Author's Note:_

 _Thank you for reading! Please review!_

 _Joe is Kakashi's Sukea transformation without the purple markings on his face._

 _So timeline so far: Kakashi arrived Saturday morning, they left Sunday morning, and they arrived at Nana's house Monday afternoon._

 _Things are gunna get pretty fun soon._

 _Do you guys like it when I describe certain scenes from Naruto or do you skip it and read the commentary?_

 _I just got into pour art, and it is amazing! You can make Christmas gifts that look hella cool so easily. 10/10 would recommend._

 _ALSO, I'm SO FUKING EXCITED FOR TLJ! Hell yeah. Please tell me how excited you are/if you already saw it tell me how great it was. I'm living for thisssss_


End file.
